


Darkstripe's Fate

by DaLucaray



Series: Read Between the Clans [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Conversation, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLucaray/pseuds/DaLucaray
Summary: Darkstripe talk to his mom





	Darkstripe's Fate

Darkstripe awoke. He didn’t really remember where he was, or what he had been doing. The world around him was black, except for his own body, which was illuminated by nothing. He sniffed the air and smelled nothing but himself- the scent of the clans had worn off of him, and all that was left was musty cat. Slowly, he remembered where he was. He remembered Tigerstar. He remembered RiverClan and ShadowClan. He remembered Scourge. He remembered-

He remembered Firestar. And Graystripe.

The fur on his back bristled, and he snarled into the air. Graystripe had stopped him! He, Darkstripe, a pureblood warrior, killed to save a kittypet!

He smelled something else in the air. It was warm, feline. It smelled a little like milk. His ears swiveled and he swept his head around to see who the newcomer was. When he saw who it was his fur relaxed and he sat back down. It was Willowpelt, one of ThunderClan’s queens and, long ago, his own mother.

“Hello Willowpelt.” He said coolly. “Are you here to guide me to StarClan?”

Willowpelt purred and rubbed herself against the tabby’s flank. “I think we both know that’s not what’s happening.” She felt her son’s fur bristle.

“Then why have you come to talk to me?” He hissed.

“Tell me Darkstripe, how do you feel right now?” Despite his hostility she continued to press their bodies together, walking around the tom as he sat still, giving neither help nor resistance.

“I was betrayed, Willowpelt. I was killed to protect a kittypet.”

“And you believe that your life is more valuable than his. That you are more virtuous.” She whispered, nuzzling his face.

“Yes.” Darkstripe replied coolly.

“Why.” The she-cat asked plainly.

“I was born in the forest. I fought well and trained hard and I was loyal to my clan and I was treated with nothing but disrespect.”

“Dustpelt respected you. Longtail respected you.” Willowpelt replied, burying her face in Darkstripe’s chest fur. Darkstripe snorted and looked away. “They didn’t matter to you, did they.” she said with a sly grin.

“They got away with everything. Graystripe took a mate outside the clan and sired two bastards. Ravenpaw ran away and grows fat on mice while ThunderClan starves. That kittypet brought more of his kin into our Clan. And what do they get? What does he get? Whitestorm and Bluestar bat their ears and let them run free. The kittypet got to be leader!” Darkstripe snorted, his eyes avoiding Willowpelt’s. “What do I get?” he whined.

“You opposed and disrespected you clan leader. You colluded with an enemy clan against your own kin. You followed a murderer and a traitor, and when he died you fought alongside his killer.” Willowpelt pulled away from Darkstripe, her back turned to him as though they were staring at something together.

“It was only fair! Fireheart-” Before Darkstripe could finish speaking, Willowpelt turned around and pounced on him, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Darkstripe was too stunned to act, only able to stare at his mother in fear.

“You poisoned Sorrelkit! You tried to kill my daughter! Your half-sister! You spent your life whining about the importance of blood, and then you try to spill your own!” The hackles on the StarClan queen flattened and she stood up off Darkstripe. “Nothing could justify what you did.”

Darkstripe said nothing.

“Despite everything… I’m going to miss you, Darkstripe. You will always be my kit.” Willowpelt said, her voice cracking. “Goodbye.” Darkstripe did not respond. He merely looked away as the pale blue she-cat walked off and disappeared. She left the warrior standing there in the nothingness, the same as he always was. Weak, scared, and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> When Darkstripe dies he has a whole "oh god everything's black it's just nothing" and it's super obvious to me that the Erins hadn't invented The Dark Forest yet so anyway here's just a little conversational vignette that takes place in that world.
> 
> Also, it's super obvious that the Erins didn't actually think about the family tree of any of the characters in ThunderClan at the time of Into The Wild. You'd think that the fact Darkstripe is Graystripe and Sorrelkit's half-brother would come up at some point but... nope.


End file.
